


What Are Friends For?

by augustinevirus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Finn Collins Lives, Alternate Universe - Wells Lives, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Clarke/Wells is the main ship, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fighting over a girl, Finn Gets In The Way, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Fucking Finn Man, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Triangles, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violence, What Have I Done, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't know what to do when shes faced with an overwhelming amount of affection all at once. Finn is basically already asking her to be his girlfriend. They only slept together once that doesn't make them a thing, right? Then there is Bellamy who after agreeing to a fuckbuddy relationship with no strings attached suddenly... well, has strings attached. Wells is the one that really makes her heart ache though. He doesn't deserve the little she can give him because she can't resist temptations. Not when Bellamy Blake is around. So she can't be with him... he just doesn't get it.</p><p>AU - Wells Jaha & Finn Collins live!</p><p>Note: Updates every monday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter book since forever! Yeah, I'm making no promises. BUT I will try. I hope you like!

Clarke doesn’t remember feeling like this before in her entire life. Relief mixed with an anger so white hot that she might just burn herself alive from the inside out. Wells had lied to her… a protective lie… a lie that doesn’t make her feel betrayed… a lie that kept her from hating her Mother for the rest of her life. That is being changed now. Finn had convinced her that it was possible that he was saving her from knowing the truth. So she talked to Wells and he finally told her something that is going to change her entire life. 

“You let me hate you?” She says and she can feel the tears forming in her eyes. “What are friends for?” She wraps her arms around him in a hug and she feels his arms wrap around her as well. She is so happy to have him back. But the truth is too much… that is when she has to retaliate in some way. Off goes the bracelet letting her Mother know that she is still alive. 

**

Wells is sitting and watching guard intently when a little girl he knows as Charlotte asks if she can sit with him. She explains that she has bad dreams… that she knows a way to get rid of them. He is caught off guard as he sees the knife coming at him. It feels like time freezes as he begins to move out of the way and instead of hitting him in the neck he feels cold steel pierce his shoulder instead. He is on his feet, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he grips the “handle” of the makeshift knife and rips it out of his shoulder. She is just a girl so he knows that he can’t hurt her, that it isn’t moral. So instead he calls for help. She is cowering next to the stump crying, “I’m sorry, I had to- It was the only way. I’m so sorry I see him in my dreams, I see him and then I wake up and I see you-” He feels pity grow inside him and then a couple members of the group is grabbing her by her arms and asking what is going on.

“She took me by surprise. I don’t think she is in her right mind.” Clarke hurries over with a worried look, “You’re hurt-” Wells just shakes his head, “It’s nothing. No need to worry really…” Now it’s her turn to shake her head and roll her eyes. She grabs his arm and drags him to stitch him up.

**

 Clarke is drifting away from Finn with Wells around but Finn doesn’t even seem to notice. He’s been eyeing Octavia and a few other girls and so Clarke doesn’t really worry about him anymore...

 She laughs as she throws one of her nuts at him and instead of it hitting her target (his forehead) he catches it in his mouth instead. “Damn it!” She says trying to keep her face serious. “Admit it I’m the best.” He says with a grin.

Bellamy finds his way to the table and leaning down he nudges Wells, “Now she sees you.” What the hell is that supposed to mean? She doesn’t know and she doesn’t ask but the curious look on her face can’t be helped. Wells just shrugs and she shrugs back at him.

**

Bellamy’s words somehow mean the world to him because its true. She sees him now and he has a chance. Finn isn’t even around that much anymore and she spends more time with him than anybody else. He feels like he is getting close. So close. “Clarkeee, when are these stitches going to be removed or whatever?” He asks with a fake whine and a pouty lip. Clarke rolls her eyes (shes been doing that a lot lately) “Soon.” Is the response he gets and he sighs, “Good.”

They both get up and as they walk across camp he slings his arm around her shoulders. She leans into him and he feels his heart swell. Yeah, maybe he should tell her how he feels but he wants to wait til its right. She glances up at him and smiles.

Yeah. He loves her.


	2. Exploring Temptations

Clarke is bent over as she looks at some of the flora that’s covering the ground near camp. She is tense right now and you can tell from the look on her face but after Wells helps her calm down with a few minutes of a shoulder rub and a hug she seems a lot better. Her fingertips graze against a white flower, soft petals touching her upper palm. The sun catches in her blonde hair and she glances up at him her green eyes touching his and her lips curve into a slight smile. He wants to wrap her in his arms and tell her but it is not the time. The grounders are still a threat towards the camp and everyone is scared but determined.

Clarke is in the middle of a power struggle with Bellamy but Wells knows Clarke well enough to not get himself involved in it. The blonde is strong willed and determined and he knows that in the end she’ll make her way through this. This doesn’t mean the looks that her a Bellamy share go unnoticed. Bellamy is the opposite of him and he knows this. Angry and manipulative. Though his good looks get him by. Dark tousled hair, broad shoulders, slim and muscled. His eyes are sharp and his jawline sharper. He gets why Clarke might look at him that way because he  _is_ attractive. But he is going to ask, not right now, not while Clarke is like this, but soon enough before anything happens.

The sky is dimming and Clarke has tended to everyone’s injuries for the day. Wells and her sit together discussing possible plans against the grounders. They haven’t had any verbal contact before and Clarke is starting to think they need to make that happen somehow. He has never disagreed more. “Clarke, this is not a good idea… you’re going to get yourself hurt. Killed. Maybe even worse.” He tries to keep his words from sounding fearful but it doesn’t work because her eyes soften as she looks at him. “Wells, it’s going to be okay.” “Okay.”

Finn is getting in the way, making moves on Clarke, and he doesn’t like it all. He doesn’t interject because how can he? She has no idea how he feels and neither does Finn, hes not a villain for taking interest in the blonde.

Clarke is drifting and hes struggling to keep her close. Her time has been more dedicated to Finn lately and he feels kind of… betrayed. He is up before anyone else so he heads to Clarke’s area in the camp. He worries his lip slightly because he is nervous about telling her how he feels. The idea of rejection is scary.

He stops in his steps as he sees Finn’s hungry lips on hers, holding her close at the hips. Her hands are rested on his neck, pulling him in closer. He swallows roughly and leaves. He was so stupid to think that they could possibly happen when guys like Finn are around.

Wells doesn’t cry, he really doesn’t, but tears burn his eyes and he rubs them away with the palms of his hands. He wanders out in the woods, kicking at rocks and twigs. He finds a clearing and there is swarms of butterflies all around him and he can’t help the smile that finds itself to his lips.

He sits at the bottom of one of the trees, roots making the seat uncomfortable. He doesn’t care though, memorized but the butterflies. His hands rest at his lap and as he listens to the sound of flapping wings and the forest he starts to cry again.

 

**

 

Clarke can’t find Wells anywhere at camp as she gets up and ready for the day ahead of her. “Hey, Bellamy, have you seen Wells anywhere?” She duly notes the eye roll, “No, I have no idea, Princess.” The anger flares up and she finds her face rather close to his, getting in his space. “Do not call me that.”

She wants to slap him and kiss him at the same time as that smirk appears on his face. “I’ll do whatever I want… princess.” She grips the collar of his shirt and pulls him even closer, “No, you won’t. Sure, you know what? I can’t control what you call me but I can control what everyone in this camp knows. What spreads around.” She feels his eyes search her expression. “You’re bluffing.” “You want to chance that. Really?”

She can feel his breath against her lips, “Maybe I do.” She grabs his wrist and drags him behind her. He doesn’t argue or struggle, just lets her pull him around.

 

**

 

Bellamy isn’t a man that allows other to push him around but maybe it’d be better for them to talk privately anyway… with her blackmailing him and all… so he lets it go. What he isn’t expecting as they trek a short way into the woods is the feeling of his back pressed against a tree trunk, the bark so rough he can feel the rough texture though his shirt and her lips on his.

The stuck up princess with a foot up her ass constantly is kissing him. Go figure.

The press of her lips is gone and he opens his eyes to see her own studying him. “What was that?” He asks as he clears his throat. “I’m not sure. Don’t… don’t take it as I have feelings for you though.” If she has to say that… it makes him wonder. “Whatever you say, princess.”

“You are begging to not get laid right now, Bellamy.” Clarke says sharply and her eyes are narrowed. “Nah.” He says with a shrug, “I’m not against it.” He sees Clarke wet her lips subconsciously, deep in thought. Fuck, that girl overthinks way too much.

“Would you make up your mind. I can move around my schedule for sex but not just… standing in the woods.” She frowns but finally after couple minutes, “Don’t tell anyone.” She attempts to say in a way that doesn’t make her sound worried. “Deal.”

He pulls her close by the back of her neck and pushes off the tree, turning and pressing her against it instead. His mouth is hot against hers and he feels her relax into it. Her hands move from his neck and into his dark curls and she pulls his hair.

He bites at her lower lips, teeth sharp, and she makes a sound that is quiet but slightly high pitches. Was that a squeak? He can’t help it he just chuckles against her lips, amused by the way he is affecting her just from a lip bite. He feels her tongue slide across his bottom lip and his lips part to move against hers.

His hands travel down her back and lower until he reaches her upper thighs and lifts her up, moving forward enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist. Seriously if he had known this is what was going to happen he would have brought a fucking blanket.

Her mouth leaves his and he opens his eyes to see what caused this. He didn’t need to because he was answered by lips on his jawline, nipping and sucking her way down. At first he finds himself worried about marks and opens his mouth to say something… but then he realizes he honestly doesn’t give a shit. Encourages it even.

His head falls back onto the rough bark of the tree, focusing on her touch, focusing on her mouth on his neck. Bellamy’s eyes close and his jaw grows slack, sucking in a breath and tensing when Clarke bites at the area where the neck and shoulders connect. Then she soothes it with her tongue and he slowly relaxes again.

His hands move up absentmindedly and squeeze her ass, she lets a surprised laugh fall from her lips and her chest presses against his own harder. He rests her back on her feet, pulling her shirt over her head and throws it somewhere he hopes is considered nearby. Yeah… losing that is probably something they should give a shit about unlike on the ark.

Her arms move behind her back to unclip her bra and slips it off quickly. Okay, every other girl he's been with has struggled to get that damn thing off. Why are bras even a thing? Nobody is complaining about them being more visible.

He takes a step back to look at her. Her blonde hair is resting over her shoulders stopping halfway over her breasts. His eyes drift lower over her breasts and down her flat stomach. Clarke has a woman's average hips but there's something about how soft her features look that makes them so much more attractive.

Her legs are as pale as the rest of her body if not paler but that just means the marks he leaves behind are that much harsher against her skin. His eyes rise back up to her hair and the way it cascades over her shoulders. The slight curls at the end and the color of her hair makes him question if it really isn’t made of gold itself. Did he mention how perfect her lips are? He’s never seen someone features match each other so perfectly. They’re full and soft and the way she  _uses_ her mouth… yeah, that just makes them more attractive. Probably her best feature if you weren’t counting her tits.

A small laugh leaves his lips and she goes from looking slightly hurt and vulnerable to reserved and unnoticing with only seconds between the two emotions. If he hadn’t been directly watching her he probably would’ve missed it. “Clarke-” She just shakes her head and shrugs. He opens his mouth to say something else but her lips are on his again.

 

**

 

That small little laugh probably hurt a bit more than it should have. This is _Bellamy_ of course. Then again anyone that's ever been with him actually says he's sweet on them. That he is more of a giver than a taker.

She doesn’t want him to explain or make excuses. She just wants to forget it so she shuts him up with her lips knowing it would be effective. And she does forget as his mouth leaves a mark on her collarbone and his hands wander.

“You know that isn’t fair, right?” She says with a playful smile on her lips. “What isn’t fair?” “The fact that you’re wearing a damn shirt.” She shoves it up slightly and she gives him a look that says  _take the fucking shirt off_

He grins and pulls the shirt off, “Happy, princess?” Her hands take their turn wandering now and she glances up to meet his eyes, “You know I am.”

Okay, that definitely did wonders for him. Yeah, she’ll keep saying things like that from now on. His brows furrow for a moment and she raises her own, “Are you sure you want to do this in _the woods_ , Clarke?”

He had a point but she wasn’t a patient woman. “I don’t want to do this specifically in the woods but I really want to do  _you_ soooo…” He rolls his eyes, “I hate to even say these words but throw your clothes back on and we’ll walk back to camp. My tent is nice and if you are ya’know… quiet... it is really nice to mess around in."

Clarke pouts and slowly dresses and follows after him fast walking because there is no way she isn’t getting this tonight. She enters his tent and realizes that it's so big that she can stand straight up and there was a bit of walk space. That's definitely nice she notes. The cot he has towards the back of the tent is huge for a cot, the equivalent of a small bed.

She’s laying on her back on his cot with his head between her thighs. Her head is thrown back with one hand gripping the blanket below her and the other in his hair. His mouth moves to her hip, leaving marks there. It's replaced with two fingers and she can’t help it as her back arches a little bit, “Bellamy-”

She tenses and closes her eyes as her first orgasm hits her hard, her breathing is labored and shes covered in a shin sheen of sweat. He hovers above her and leans down to nibble at her earlobe, “Uh- we don’t really have any condoms. I don’t think they thought about us shacking up together cus’ neither did I so-”

Her body raises up against him and she shrugs bringing him back down to her lips. She knows it is dangerous but she isn’t thinking straight at the moment. “You sure you want to do this?” “Bellamy could you please just shut up-” So he does, busying it at her neck. He teases at her entrance and she curses, “I swear to god, Bellamy-” She doesn’t get to finish her sentence as he pushes himself inside her quickly. Her eyes widen and again she curses only louder this time.

 

**

 

“Clarke, I told you that you have to be quiet!” He whisper yells and she just looks up at him with those innocent eyes. She can not pull those innocent fucking eyes and expect it to work when she's literally in the middle of being fucked. She sighs and settles with rolling her eyes instead. “You need to move before I go find someone else that will actually get the job done.” She says teasingly and he scrunches his nose up to show his disapproval. “So bossy, princess.” He moves but his thrusts are hard and she isn’t prepared. Her mouth falls open with a silent moan and he smirks, “Not so bossy now, huh?”

She shakes her head, “Good girl. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you.” He slows and lets his thumb rub gently against her hip bone. He presses kisses to her lower stomach and on her sides.

“Fast or slow, princess?”

She wakes up in the morning in his empty cot. Her entire body aches and she frowns as she sits up. Jesus fucking christ. She pulls on her shirt and jeans and steps out of his tent squinting at the sudden light. She had slept too long, everyone else is working on the wall to keep out grounders and getting their food preserved.

She walks looking around for Wells and smiles as she finds him talking to a girl nearby. She grins and bumps into his side after the girl walks away, “Have you found a lady friend finally?” She says teasing him and he frowns, “Oh shut up Clarke.” He says with a quiet laugh as he tries to keep his face serious. She just punches him the arm, “Dude, we all gotta get laid eventually.”

Clarke is talking to him about the grounders again and how she’s going to get a meeting together with the leader with she see’s Bellamy at one of the food preservation station and their eyes catch. He has that damn smirk on his face.

“Hey- Hello?- Clarke still in there?” Wells says and snaps his fingers in front of her face and she blinks and turns to him, “Sorry, I totally zoned out-”

 

**

 

Wells knows he has to beat Finn to the punchline. He has to admit his feelings to her. “Hey, can we talk somewhere alone?” She looks slightly confused but doesn’t ask why, “Uh, yeah- sure. The back of camp is kinda abandoned right now.”

The walk feels like it’s hours long to Wells even if it’s only been maybe a few minutes. There is no way this would ruin their friendship, right? No. It wouldn’t be

that much of a big deal to her.

She sits down and pats the space next to her. He sits down beside the blonde and glances at her. Her green eyes are focused on him with her head ever so slightly tilted. “Whats up?”

“Uh- so… I’ve kinda wanted to tell you this for a while… but I’ve been a wuss about it.” “Okay, Wells, seriously what is up?” He sighs, “I don’t want to just be friends, Clarke.” “Wait you don’t want to be friends? What did I do?” He laughs and she frowns, “Hey, this is serious.” She says loudly and he quiets down, “No, I just don’t want to be… just friends, Clarke. I’ve, uh, I’ve feelings for a while but I’ve been too scared. I don’t know why really.”

He sees Clarke absorbing all the information he has suddenly thrown at her. “Wells… I… I don’t know what to say really… I do have feelings for you but…” She starts but he cuts her off, “But there is other people, right?” She nods slowly, “That wouldn’t be fair to you.”

She doesn’t know what she wants. Well, maybe she does. She doesn’t want a relationship right now, she knows Bellamy gets it but Finn and now… Wells? Can people just stop caring about her?

~~She doesn’t sleep well that night.~~


	3. Go After What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I added it in the fic description but I plan on updating this fic every Monday (I'm a day late this time :P) until its finished !! lol so i dont have it fully plotted through. any help would be great.

So this is what Wells gets for giving a shit about someone. He risked his life, risked everything, to be down here with her. Why does he love her? Why does she have to be with every guy but him?

 

_ He looks down, “Um… who?” Clarke looks down at the ground, “Finn… Bellamy…” He feels a bitter taste on his tongue, “What do they have that I don’t, Clarke…?” She sighs, “I don’t know. Finn is just… convincing. Bellamy… honestly? The way he looks at me, touches me, sees me… it’s intoxicating, Wells.” _

 

Does he not look at her like that? Forget about Earth she is his world. She is his everything. He can’t learn how to be like Bellamy… he doesn’t want to. Finn is alright. He would treat her so good but she just chooses sex over him. Chooses Bellamy over him. 

 

Wells feels a little off the following week but he makes it through. If Clarke thinks he doesn’t notice her absences then she is wrong. She is so wrong… 

 

**

 

The sex is so damn good with Bellamy, he definitely aims to please. She brings her lips up to meet his. It’s just a lazy makeout session on his cot. Their tongues touch and Clarke lets a quiet sound escape the back of her throat. 

 

Afterwards she lies in his arms, he is massaging away any tension from her shoulders and neck. Bellamy is much nicer towards her when he is sleeping with her. 

 

He yawns and she lets her eyes fall shut as she listens to his heavy breathing. The rise and fall of his chest is soothing like a lullaby. His lips press soft kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. “You’re beautiful, Clarke.” He says quietly and when she hears him say it for some reason she has no doubts. 

 

**

 

Finn glances around at the other survivors trekking quietly behind him and sighs. He finds himself wishing that he had asked Clarke to come with him and not these… individuals. He crouches and his eyes squint at the tracks, they look struggled and rough. Small dribbles of blood follow the prints of what he assumes to be a deer.

 

“Guys, keep quiet. We will either find it struggling to continue or already dead. It should be soon, it couldn’t have made it far.” Yeah, but what attacked it? That’s what he keeps asking himself as he continues after the tracks.

 

Finn face drops as he sees the creature lying in some brush. It's not dead, in fact it's quite aware of its surroundings. Whatever got to it was a smaller predator that got to his legs and lower body. He raises his hand to show the others to stay back knowing that hurt animals that feel backed into a corner can be very dangerous if they thrash around. He steps closer crouching once again and holds his hand out as he slowly edges his way closer.

 

She’s a beautiful animal. The doe’s wide eyes show her fear but behind that the underlying strong will doesn’t go unnoticed by Finn. His hand gently touches her neck and he lets a sad sigh escape his lips. “I’m sorry.”

 

A loud voice interrupts the moment, “Would you just kill it already?” It's loud enough to startle the deer and she thrashes around getting several blows on Finn and he lets out a cry and sees black.

 

He slowly wakes to voices coming in and out of his hearing and his vision is slightly blurred. He feels himself being pushed up and two people walk him back slowly back to camp. One of the others has the dead doe over his shoulders. A deep ache of sadness begins to burn in his chest and the black fades back in, invading his vision. 

 

A grunt leaves his throat and he wakes up to Clarke’s face. “Clarke-” He starts to say but is cut off by the blonde, “Shh… that deer got you good, Finn. I had to stitch you up.” Her fingers brush hair out of his face and his eyes meet hers. Worry is all over her face and yeah that doesn’t exactly please him, “Hey, I’m alright.”

 

“Finn… if it had hit you in the head…” He shakes his head and he raises his hand to cup her cheek, letting his thumb stroke gently, “I’m fine though. I didn’t hit my head.” He says slowly and lets out a quiet and content sigh. He looks back up to her eyes and leans forward to press his lips against hers.

 

She didn’t pull away.

 

**

 

Bellamy doesn’t really do relationships, he can’t afford to care about someone that deeply while he’s taking care of his sister. She is his responsibility after all. But there is something about Clarke… he knows he’s not the only one she is with and his partial possessiveness kicks in. He doesn’t like thinking about someone else’s hands on her. 

 

He wants to talk to Octavia about it but she has enough problems on her own. He isn’t going to talk to anybody else that is for damn sure.

 

He opens to the sound of his tent being unzipped and someone stepping in. He's immediately up on his feet and he relaxes when he sees that it's just Clarke. “Woah, Bell, its just me.” She raises her hands in fake surrender and he chuckles, “Is coming into my tent every night now your thing?” “Only if you want to be.” He really does so he answers with his hands on her hips and lips on her neck.

 

** 

 

Clarke doesn’t want any complications but in the short time of just messing around everyone but Bell is getting serious. Especially Wells. Jeez, she does love him but… she can’t be with him right now and not hurt him.

 

Bellamy is just so easy to be with. His hungry eyes and hot touch isn’t enough and too much at the same time. Finn is sweet on her and the sex is pretty good too… but Wells? He is so nice and she doesn’t think he can give her everything she needs.

 

Fuck, that is so selfish. She can’t help it though. She would do anything to kiss and be with Wells and him be her everything if he was… more aggressive. If he went after what he wanted.

  
If he wants her he's going to have to prove it.


	4. PSA!! NOT A CHAPTER

_this is not a chapter, its a psa._

 

so this might be a while til' its updated as i have been super busy with life. thank you so much for reading so far though.

 

hit me up on Quotev at quotev.com/lovecrafted as i am there 24/7.


End file.
